The Black Spirit
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Set in an AU. Misaki moves into apartment 2-0-2, right next door to the Shengshun twins who are two interesting individuals in themselves. Rumours around Tokyo say that there's a secret guardian which rises when the Tokyo Police fail to capture the criminal, people turn to the Black Spirit. The figure of hope shrouded in mystery. What does the Black Spirit want? Hei x Misaki x Li.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Spirit

A Darker than Black fan-fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Darker than Black is owned by Tensai Okamura

This is an AU. Hei and Li are twins in this and share a very close brother bond but will not be incest, no matter how close they are. Misaki's a new recruit to the police force instead of already being there. Hell's Gate and Heaven's Gate don't exist, meaning there are no contractors or dolls, or Syndicate or anything like that.

Chapter One

"Thank you sir," a strong, confident voice spoke as the taxi car door opened as young female excited the car. The tall female wore a dark blue suit with polished black shoes stood up and looked at Tokyo city, adjusting her glasses up her nose, her chocolate coloured eyes was stunned at how bright Tokyo was compared to her old home city. The taxi driver excited the car and smiled at her, she had been great company on the journey and it was going to be a shame that her destination came so soon. Taking out his key, he unlocked the boot of his taxi and went to retrieve her luggage. A large black suitcase was lifted out the back of the taxi and lowered down to the ground. She thanked him again before the taxi driver nodded and returned back to the taxi and drove away, leaving the passenger behind. She looked over at the city once more before she pulled out a map with directions and started to walk. It wasn't easy to find all the street names and other important bits of information due to the population level and the bright lights around the city just felt like it was disorienting. She continued to walk, eventually finding the Tokyo police station. The whole station was buzzing and alive with cases and events which she had never heard of.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" She turned her attention towards the sound of the voice. A tall male wearing a business suit walked towards her, his short black hair was kept neat and tidy and another obvious feature was his thick eyebrows. His aura was pretty strong which was suitable for working in the police. She could easily notice that he was used to pulling the trigger of a gun just by looking at his black eyes.

"That would be appreciated. I'm Misaki Kirihara," she offered her hand towards the taller male. He smiled and shook Misaki's hand, the handshake was firm.

"You're the new recruit then. I'm Yusuke Saito; I'm part of section four of the police department."

"Pleasure to meet you Saito," Misaki smiled.

"I can see why your father recommended you so strongly, Kirihara." Misaki turned around at the new voice which entered the police station. She recognised the newcomer as the chief of the police station, her new boss if she was accepted into the station. With her father recommending her to him as a valuable player on her previous team, joining here wasn't going to be such an issue for her.

"My father has spoken highly of you. It'll be a pleasure working under you."

"I'm sure he has, we've already arranged your living arrangements. Here's the address that you'll be staying in." Misaki nodded as the chief pulled out a piece of paper with directions to the apartment building she'll be staying in as well. Misaki safely pocketed the map and directions to her new apartment. "We'll pay the rent in full for the time being until your first pay day, after that we'll go half and half until your third pay before you'll be paying it on your own." She knew that was probably going to happen for the first few payments while she got herself sorted out.

The Black Spirit – Chapter One

"You look lost," Misaki heard a voice from behind her. Turning around, her eyes met a pair of midnight eyes. The owner of the midnight eyes turned out to be a young adult of the male sex; his hair was short and black, just reaching past his jaw-line at the back of his head. Misaki picked up the Chinese accent in his voice; she couldn't help but admire the accent just from the three words that the young male used. Her eyes drifted downwards while examining the new person standing in front of her. The male was nicely built, neither too muscular nor too wimpy looking, he was just perfect for her. He wore a simple white shirt with rolled up sleeves which reached just past the elbows. The shirt had five buttons; the top button was undone and was exposing his collar bones. It was hard to resist going up to him and touching those collar bones which seemed to invite those to touch them, to get close to the male. She noted about the left breast pocket due to the pen sticking out, the small blue pen looked worn out and the ink was going to be coming to an end soon. Her eyes drifted further down to complete the examination of the male in front of her. Her eyes fell on the pale blue jeans, she half expected them to be torn in some form but that was partially due to a stereotype that she had seen often on young males. His trainers were mainly black with white laces and the fabric covering the shoes were white instead of black.

"I'm a little lost," Misaki finally replied to the male's question. He looked at her slightly confused but smiled at the young female in front of him. It was always nice seeing another friendly face on the streets. Misaki could easily tell that this male wasn't a treat, his body language and appearance went against what she was thinking. Misaki felt her whole body tense when he moved his hand forward, offering for a shake.

"I'm Li, Li Shengshun."

"Misaki Kirihara," she reached her hand out to shake Li's hand. "Can you please escort me to here?" Misaki asked Li as she handed over the piece of paper that the chief of police handed to her. Li took the paper and started to read the paper.

"Yeah, I was just heading there myself." He handed back the piece of paper to her. She placed it back into her pocket while Li waited. Once she had composed herself once more, he started to lead her towards her destination.

"So, how long have you been living in Tokyo?"

"After tonight, I would have lived in Tokyo for a month," Li replied to Misaki. She made the mental note on that information. She might as well learn about the people around the city and Li was kind enough to escort her to where she needed to go, to where she was going to live while in Tokyo.

"So you're still learning about Tokyo yourself?" Misaki couldn't help but ask her companion, Li simply nodded.

"I've been attending school; I do a part time job to pay for the class and rent. My brother's might be waiting for me to return back home."

"You have a brother? That's nice to know."

"Yeah, his name is Hei," Li spoke in a brotherly tone of voice. There didn't need to be a question on how much affection Li held for his brother.

"Is he older or younger than you?"

"Hei's the older brother, we're identical twins."

"Twins...Which twin did your parents favour more?" Misaki couldn't help but ask Li the question. She had met twins in the past and their parents always sounded like they gave more attention to one twin which often always causes the other twin to grow up following bad behaviour because they were shadowed by their other twin. From observing Li's behaviour, it didn't seem like that was the case.

"Our parents treated us the same and we supported each other if the other was struggling. So the family worked together really well while we were growing up."

"Sounds like you had a happy childhood."

"Sure sounds that way, doesn't it?" Li gave out a small chuckle. Misaki smiled herself; Li came from an interesting background. The two of them walked the remainder of the journey while chatting to each other, sharing small snips from their lives, what schools they went to along with their best classes, moments, friends and any afterschool activities they took part in, any medals for school sports. Misaki learnt a lot about Li. Mostly about all the mischief that Li and his twin, Hei got up to during school. It proved that Li wasn't just the perfect student that Li presented himself to be. Even he had a rebellious streak to him when with Hei. Li wasn't too rebellious that he was kicked out of school or that the teachers dreaded to teach him. Normally when he was with Hei did the rebellious side of him come out to say 'Hi' to everyone around him or Hei, she could admire that. Not every teacher was perfect so there were going to be a few times when Li's behaviour would drop, even if Hei wasn't around to see it. She liked people behaving and following the rules (with her father being a police man) but she couldn't expect one-hundred percent behaviour all the time. Misaki remember snapping at one of her teachers because she was in a foul mood with her father always working. Even back then, she knew it was important but she still couldn't help herself. Of course, when her parents found out that she snapped at the teacher, they weren't very happy with her and she was given a warning. With Li, it was different. She hoped that Hei wouldn't be the protective type of twin brother. She's met a few twins like that before, when the other twin was protective over them.

"Well, here's the landlord's house, I'll catch you later Misaki," Li waved at Misaki as she turned to head up the metallic steps towards the two apartments on the second floor. She watched Li for a bit longer while he walked towards the apartment door furthest away from the stairs. He reached the door marked with the numbers 2-0-1.

The Black Spirit – Chapter One

Li took out his apartment key and unlocked the door, gently pushing the door, he slipped inside. He knew that Hei wouldn't be home until a little later. Li didn't mind, it gave him a little time to himself, school was hard enough to keep up with alongside his extra curriculum activities that he signed up for. Hei kept telling him that he should have just drop the extra curriculum activities and just focused on the lessons at hand. Li smiled when he remembered the graduation ceremony that was help when he and Hei were still in full time education. The memories there were filled a mixture of different emotions. High school was also the first time him and Hei fought. The small sibling battle lasted up to 3 days before both of them put aside what they were fighting over (which was over who was the better fighter, him or Hei) and made up. Both of them were happier than they have been from the past 3 days. Li and Hei were never too far apart while they were growing up but when they graduated school, Li had asked Hei if it would be acceptable to go to university. Hei only smiled and nodded at him, telling him that it was okay as long as he took a part time job. Hei himself, took on a full time job so that Li could go to university and expand his knowledge further while Hei himself, worked happily on his job and supporting his little brother. Hei was only just born before Li. Li closed the door behind him and smiled at the apartment he shared with his brother.

The apartment was nearly empty; a small table was tucked away into the corner of the room just near the window. Four small cushions were tucked under the small wooden table. The four cushions were all designed to be the same; their colour was light purple with a small butterfly engraved into one of the corners. The cushions were filled with plush which always returned back to the original shape that it was given. The floor was wooden in the apartment but Li and Hei had put down a soft carpet down in the apartment to make it more enjoyable to walk on, the landlord, Misuzu Oyama gave them permission to lay down the carpet due to Hei and Li being very good tenants. Something the other tenants in the building weren't according to her. Li and Hei had met them occasionally, but they weren't people who would get on with them easily. Li noticed a note which was left on the table and walked towards it. Bending down, he picked up the note and opened it up. Chinese characters were written on the paper so that others couldn't read what they were talking about. Even around people they didn't trust, they switched back to Chinese so that others weren't aware on what they were talking about or joking about. It was something him and Hei did and they weren't going to change. If others wanted to know, they'll have to learn Chinese to stand a chance of understanding what they were saying.

"Hey there little bro, I've been given the late shift tonight so I'm not going to be home until later. You don't have to concern yourself about making a meal for me or even staying up at late as I might be when I come home. Enjoy your evening." Li smiled at the note and folded it back up and put it into his pocket. Looks like he could get an early night if he so wished to. Hei was always as silent as possible when he came home from work and tried not to wake Li up when he returned home.

"Thanks for the note in advance," Li smiled as he walked towards the kitchen. He was half wondering how Misaki was doing with his landlord and hoping that the neighbours weren't going to bother her like they did with him and Hei when they first arrived at the apartment building. There wasn't much he could do if they were annoying her. They were probably just being friendly to a new face...just might not be in the way that Misaki was expecting. While walking her here, he noticed how she started to relax and he was glad that she was able to relax in a new area like Tokyo. He shrugged it off and focused on the next task. Preparing a meal large enough for him to have while still leaving enough food for Hei when he returned from work, if there was something that the two of them could do...and that was eating. They both grew up with the simple rule of: Food was food, you get picky with your food, and you won't last long out in the world on your own. The simple lesson taught by their father. Li didn't hate the lesson and neither did Hei. This taught them how to love all foods (even if you hate the taste) no matter what they were. As long as they were in date, there wasn't anything wrong with it.

He heard the metal stairs clang as someone was coming up. Li's mind only went to one person. That would be Misaki. Sadly, the resident in apartment 2-0-2 passed away a couple of days ago by just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was unfortunate but that's how some lives finish in Tokyo. Li and Hei were friends with Shinoda Chiaki who helped introduce them to the city of Tokyo after they first arrived. She also acted as their mentor while learning the Japanese language; Chiaki had learnt Chinese so they were able to communicate there. If it wasn't for Chiaki, they wouldn't have managed to make it this far. He picked out Oyama's voice while she explained about the rules and other important information to Misaki, seems Misaki was going to be living next to him and Hei. It was confirmed when there was a knock on his door. Li smiled to himself and left the kitchen before he had even started to make dinner and headed towards the front door, opening the door, he saw his landlord smiling at him.

"Hey there Li," she smiled at Li.

"Hello," he replied back. He saw Misaki and gave a small wave.

"I trust you know this young lady?" Li nodded and Oyama continued. "Well, she'll be living next to you in apartment 2-0-2. Make her feel welcome into the neighbourhood and just be you."

"Oh, Hei's working late tonight, he'll be home late."

"Oh that's quite alright, you wouldn't mind handling his mail then?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. I'll be coming down to pick up the mail after I've had dinner."

"Then you'll be heading out for work, right?"

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm staying in to do some home studying. I've been requested to come in tomorrow night."

"You must be a really popular bartender if they keep asking you to come back," Oyama laughed slightly.

"You're a bartender?" Misaki asked Li, he nodded. Probably something else he failed to talk to her about. Something he didn't believe was important enough for Misaki to know, she was part of the police so bartending didn't seem like an appropriate part of the conversation.

"That's the part time job I'm currently taking is bartending."

"You're suited for the job."

"Thanks."

"We'll let you get back to cooking, take care Li," Oyama smiled and waved to him. Li waved back as she left with Misaki, shutting the door he smiled. Well, things were started to get interesting around this part of town. Li chuckled to himself and headed into the kitchen, he needed to get started if he was going to do any studying tonight.

The Black Spirit - Chapter One

A jingle of keys was heard outside the apartment door as Hei returned home. Gently opening the front door, a figure walked inside. Hei slipped inside the apartment and reached over for a small pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses were especially designed for Hei so that he could see when he came home late he wouldn't disturb his sleeping twin brother. Hei noticed that Li was sleeping with a text book laying open on him. Reading in bed was starting to become a bother for Hei only because he had to take the book off Li, place the bookmark in the spot, close the book and then place it somewhere Li would think to look so early in the morning. Neither Hei nor Li liked any creases in books so sleeping with a book was only asking for trouble with the both of them.

"My dearest brother, you need to learn not to read before bed," Hei smiled, taking the book out of the arms of his sleeping brother and went to look for his bookmark. He needed something to keep Li's place before he put the book away. Grabbing the bookmark left on the table he slipped it into the book and closed up the book. Placing the book on the desk, he looked back at the sleeping form of his brother before he headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a juicy red apple, Hei sunk his teeth into the apple, breaking through the skin of the apple and extracting the apple juice given out. The crunch of the apple was swiftly followed by the sucking of the juice out from the apple, Hei continued devouring the apple.

Hei returned to the living room and gently nudged Li over with his foot. Li rolled over to make room for Hei to slip into the bed. He took his neatly folded pyjamas and slipped into the bathroom to get changed. Once changed, he walked back into the living room, took off the night vision sunglasses and put them to the side. He knew where about Li had the bed down and managed to find the bed once more (nearly tripping over Li in the process) and settled down under the cover of the futon. Hei smiled and shuffled close towards his sleeping younger brother, closing his eyes, he drifted off into a pleasant sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Black Spirit.

Hei: FireCacodemon doesn't own Darker Than Black.

Li: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The morning sun rose the following morning, the apartment building was pumping with music from other residents in the building. Misaki was disturbed from her sleep feeling the floor vibrate. There was something that she never got from her old place of residence. Misaki awoke in her bed and searched around for glasses, ready to slip them on. Her glasses were slipped onto her face and before she groaned. It wasn't the best sleep she has had but that was due to the fact that she still wasn't familiar in this territory, if she was then she would have gotten the better sleep. Misaki got out from under the futon covers and walked towards the kitchen area of the apartment. Reaching for the cupboards she retrieved the cereal, a bowl and a spoon while she got her breakfast ready. Today was going to be a full day of working in the police, getting used to it and leaning about the city. Her mind wandered back to Li who was currently sleeping next door, in room 201. She had a look around the cupboards in her apartment and remembered that she needed to go shopping for her supplies. The door knocked. She needed to get out of her pyjamas and into practical clothes for the day.

"In a minute," she called to the person behind the door. She walked back into the main apartment room, rolled up her futon and sorted that out before she opened her suitcase and searched around for a fresh set of clothes. Once she had sorted herself out, a simple black t-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts, she unhooked the chain and unlocked the door before she pushed open the door.

"Hey there neighbour," Li's cheerful voice was heard. Misaki felt herself smiling happily when she saw Li standing there.

"What a surprise to see someone up this early. Is there something I can help you with?" She asked him.

"Since you just moved in, I thought I'd come and make you breakfast," Li offered.

"That's very kind of you but I don't have anything in my apartment...I haven't gone shopping yet."

"That's fine, Hei and I will happily make you breakfast this morning and any other mornings you want."

"Well, just this once. Okay?" Misaki was going to feel bad if she said that she rejected Li's offer. The male had come over to her home and asked if she was hungry. She never thought that he'd be kind enough to let her have some of his food after only meeting the previous day. Li seemed to have noticed how she was feeling and gave her a cheerful smile. A reassuring smile that only Li seemed to be able to pull off which made her feel slightly better. Most other smiles failed to do.

"No problem," Li said as Misaki took the door off the chain and opened it further for her to slip out. She couldn't help but take notice on what Li was wearing. A simple black tank-top covered the top half of his body, she could see his collarbones sticking out from his body, begging to be touched, Misaki couldn't help but feel that Li was exposing a weakness of his. She felt that if she touched the collar bones, something bad will happen to Li. She froze, what was she thinking?

Looking further down, a simple pair of black shorts on with two pockets, she looked further down, admiring Li's body structure. If the dictionary had pictures in it, Misaki would have put Li next to the definition of _fit_. He was physically perfect, something that not any man can pull successfully without resorting to drugs...or was Li doing that? What was she saying? There wasn't any sign that Li was using drugs, his actions were normal...hopefully...Yes, of course they were. She didn't have any reason to suspect that Li was using drugs in any form. She mentally slapped herself for being in a work-type mood already. It was too early in the morning to be switched onto work already. She half cursed it to be from the lack of sleep she received from the night.

"Shall we head off?" Misaki asked.

"You don't need to go far."

"I know...why don't you have anything on your feet?"

"Slippers went missing. Hei's probably hiding them somewhere like I'm hiding his slippers."

"You hide each other's slippers?" She asked him confused before they reached the door.

"Yup, it's a game," Li told her before he took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Misaki felt the warmth of the apartment room, the strong scent of food brought Misaki to salivate slightly in her mouth. The scent was something that would be only found in well known restaurants. It didn't smell like the everyday apartment building would do with the cooking. She could tell that the food was fresh off the frying pan and onto the plates. Li let Misaki in first before he followed her. Misaki walked towards the kitchen where the sound of frying in the frying pan, her eyes widened when she saw Hei, Li's identical twin busy cooking up breakfast. She watched the male work his way around the kitchen, getting all the ingredients ready for the fresh pancake being made. Misaki couldn't help but look around the apartment she was invited into. Nothing was out of the ordinary but it was a mirror reflection to her apartment. She didn't hate it but there was something that struck her as odd...the basis that Li and Hei didn't have much furniture in their apartment. Hei watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"What would you like on your pancakes?" Hei's voice cut though the air so suddenly Misaki turned to face him. Just by the sound of Hei's voice she could tell the difference between him and Li, but this was also taking into measure that Hei didn't get enough sleep or it was just the fact that Hei wasn't a morning person. While Li looked and appeared to be a morning person, Hei didn't seem to fit into the criteria of a morning person. It was amazing how different the Shengshun twins were when compared to each other. While Li looked to be more light and friendly, Hei seemed to be the opposite, dark and cold.

"Just golden syrup will do me fine, thank you." Hei nodded and placed a third pancake on a plate. A nice fluffy pancake was placed on top of the previous two fluffy pancakes, they were all cooked perfectly. Hei reached for the golden syrup. The container was shaped like a bear with the paw in the air. The yellow cap was unscrewed and pulled as the container was tipped upside down. The golden syrup slowly slid out the container and onto the pancakes, dribbling down the sides, falling down onto the plate below where it started to collect. Hei waited for a little more syrup to fall onto his creation before he tilted the container up and smiled as the syrup started to stop flowing and settled back down in the container. Placing the top back onto the container and screwing it back on again, Hei replaced the bottle down onto the table top. He held out the plate for Misaki to take.

The Black Spirit – Chapter 2

The streets were filled with students walking towards the local school building; a huge university building could easily fit over a thousand people inside, both students and professors alike. Li waved at Hei as he left the apartment complex and headed off towards school. Misaki had already left to head to her work and it was reaching the time that Li headed off towards the university, mixing in with the huge crowd of students already making their way. Everyone had their own group of friends with whom they stayed with and talked together, doing all forms of social things which groups do together. Li couldn't help but smile seeing everyone so happy with each other. He picked up some topic of conversation.

"Did you watch Sing Your Heart Out? Kyij Tamsh's voice was perfect!" or "Heard about the new glitch in Hunting Shadows?" or even the casual gossip from students which always turned to rumours and then disproved by the victim of the rumour. The gossip wasn't something that Li paid too much attention to. Sure there were some interesting rumours and gossip but nothing that really interested Li. Li mainly blocked out most silly conversations but there were some talk which did catch his interest. He soon felt a prod in his back.

"You could have called," He heard a voice behind him. Looking over his shoulder Li saw one of his rare friends. A young female with amber coloured eyes and very light coloured hair. She wore the female student uniform consisting of a blue blazer with golden buttons and a breast pocket covering her left breast, on the right hand side was a shield with a large owl pictured inside the shield. The shield symbol itself was white with the black own inside so it stood out from the rest of the blazer. Under the blazer was a white shirt with a neatly done black tie knotted at the top, covering the top button of the shirt. Dark blue trousers covered her legs with smart looking shoes.

"Sorry Amber, I was busy in the morning," Li replied to Amber. She blinked up at him with a small childish smile plastered across her face. Li wasn't even sure why he and Amber became friends; it was something that just...happened. Amber was normally cheerful and always seemed to know when her friends weren't feeling their usual way and provided the answer to them which gave out a positive result.

"You're always busy."

"Sorry..." Amber couldn't help but giggle causing Li to look at her confused.

"That's fine; I know both you and your brother work in order to pay for the rent and stuff."

"Okay." The two of them continued to walk towards the university building. Amber and Li were soon joined by a younger student named Yin; she was Icelandic and was blind as well. Her violent eyes and silver hair flowing behind her in a long ponytail had won the male gaze but with the brilliant look that she had, she also had a good brain in her head which sadly, some students in the university failed to use sometimes. Li's first day at the university was when he bumped into Yin, dropping his books and her books on the floor. Li was embarrassed and their friendship was planted then grew to them. Because of how close both Li and Yin had gotten, people had believed them to have a strong bond like a brother and sister share. A couple of male students join in the small group starting to form with Li; some were members of the basketball team and the cross-country team.

"So Li, getting ready for practise tonight?" A student called Takashi Yuu asked Li.

"I'll be in the gym after lunch break is over, I've got a free period then so I can train then," Li told the student. He seemed pleased with the answer and dropped the subject. As much as Li hated it, he was a popular student with both students and teachers alike. With high grades, charming personality and a friendly aura, he naturally drew many students near him and he offered his hand when people needed to be picked up. Being physically fit, mentally well adapt to learn anything in class and often took extra classes outside of the school's normal hours, teachers knew that if they had Li in their class, they were going to have a brilliant student. Working a part-time job with his school life also aided Li's tuition for the university courses he was taking.

The Black Spirit – Chapter 2

Misaki was busy typing away on her computer at her desk in the police force. They weren't bad people and were very focused on their tasks given. Even if some of the police members didn't quite look the age to really focus. Her main partner was Saito, the male wasn't quite what Misaki was used to but he was a nice change to have as he would help make sure that she was eating when she needed along with aiding her with other important information about the cases which Misaki questioned. A case in particular was when there was a serial killer staking the streets of Tokyo. An individual who preyed on young males who were always at their most vulnerable time, many of the victims were from local high schools that had broken up with their respective lover. What was interesting was that the police never caught the serial killer themselves; the body was delivered to the police station, unconscious with evidence that this is the person that the police were after but couldn't catch them.

"Saito, what's the Black Spirit?" Misaki asked, this wasn't something she had heard about before.

"The Black Spirit, that's the name people have come up with when we fail to catch the criminal based on the fact we have little evidence." Saito explained to Misaki. The Black Spirit sounded like an interesting entity.

"Has anyone caught a glimpse on what the Black Spirit looks like?" Misaki asked.

"We don't know, no one has reported anything strange going on in Tokyo," Saito told Misaki, already aware on how much work she was likely to do and how effective she was as a police officer. Misaki wasn't sure what was going on, the information of the Black Spirit in Tokyo was interesting but it was likely that the Black Spirit was some form of organisation that planned to do what the police failed to do based on evidence. She needed to check on how much the organisation that the Black Spirit was in knew how to get into the security cameras...a possible dark organisation that use ruthless methods to serve the people when the police failed? She didn't know. It wasn't something she was used to but she was willing to take the challenge that this 'Black Spirit' provided her. She'll uncover the truth about the spirit and shove it into light.

"So, what do you think of Tokyo?" Misaki looked up to see a young female officer on the opposite side of the desk, short brown hair with chocolate coloured eyes.

"I haven't actually seen much of Tokyo; I only know where my apartment is located and how to get here."

"If you want, I can take you on a tour? I'm Otsuka Mayu," Mayu offered her hand towards Misaki; she smiled and shook her hand. They both smiled at each other, the simple fact that Mayu wasn't the only female police officer in the section was much of a relief to her. She didn't complain but it would be nice to have more female company when the other members were all males. Most were single. So for another female police officer being part of the team was a major change for her and she welcomed her with open arms.

"That would be great, but only when I get a day off." Misaki told Mayu who frowned slightly before she sighed.

"You're a work-a-holic, aren't you?"

"Yes why?"

"That would explain why you look so tense."

Misaki shrugged and quickly got back to work to continue getting used to her new working conditions, team and more about the previous cases which the police dealt with. Occasionally another case reported aid from the Black Spirit.

The Black Spirit – Chapter 2

Hei arrived at his work place; the scent of food cooking brought a smile to Hei's face. Hei headed towards the staff door and punched in the key code into the lock on the door. Twisting the knob, he pushed open the door and walked inside making sure that the door closed behind him. He was met by a set of stairs. One set of stairs led upwards while the other set led towards the basement of the building. Hei took the right hand set of stairs leading to the first floor of the building. Entering the male locker room, Hei took out his small locker key and unlocked the locker. In the locket went his phone, wallet, keys and everything Hei had on him which he was going to need later. Shutting the locker door he locked it and slipped the key down his sock, it was easier to detect when they key was there instead of in a pocket which could easily be pick pocketed. Hei left the locker room and headed downstairs.

The small cafe was full already and orders were filling into the kitchens and the chefs were busy working their socks off trying to get all the orders filled and delivered. Hei pushed open the kitchen doors and walked inside. The chefs turned their attention to Hei and smiled in relief.

"Good timing as usual Hei," the head chef named Takinet spoke. Takinet used to be Hei's supervisor when he first started working there. After working a year there, Hei's skills outmatched Takinet's skills and deemed Hei a place on the kitchen staff with ease. The members of staff were all friendly with each other and to their customers, bringing up their customer satisfactory points a lot.

"Hey there Takinet, little understaffed are we?" Hei asked to receive a nod. He couldn't help but smile, washed his hands and set off to work. For the mornings, Hei worked hard in the kitchens of the cafe making sure that the orders were helped but during the afternoon the atmosphere turned calm and relaxing, allowing Hei to take the job as a waiter to those around. Hei was a popular waiter who attracted the female gaze frequently. Hei didn't mind, it was the same with Li at his university, they were identical twins.

Hei was busy cleaning the unused tables in the safe, spraying the disinfectant on the table tops before he pulled out the cleaning towel and wiped the coffee stain off the table. The scent of the disinfectant was something Hei found himself slowly and slowly getting used to so it wasn't much of a pain any more. The scent of food was stronger than the disinfectant was so Hei didn't mind. Hei let his mind wander slightly to what Li was learning in class, maths was something both Hei and Li were gifted in but it wasn't something they would happily do every day so Li often juggled different projects of his own while still working on his maths. Hei felt a pair of eyes following his hand moving in a circular motion while cleaning. Lifting his head up he took a quick glance around the cafe, seeing a young female (possible student) watching his every move. She blushed quickly when she caught him looking at her and tore her gaze off him. She looked pretty innocent, looked healthy meaning that she had a healthy diet and did exercise. She didn't look too bright but she wasn't dumb and she had painfully fallen for Hei's charming good looks. She wasn't a special in terms of school. Hei looked back to the table below him and finished wiping the table and straightened himself up to move on to the next table.

"Excuse me sir...can you please take my order?" Hei heard her voice. He turned to face her with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Of course, let me just put my cleaning utensils away and I'll be right with you," Hei spoke in his pleasant voice. She smiled and nodded, Hei nodded and moved to the supply closet. Stripping away the cleaning products, Hei washed his hands quickly and went to take her order.

The Black Spirit – Chapter 2

Time had moved swiftly and before Hei knew it, it was closing time. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief inside. He would be heading home and Li would be there waiting for him so the two of them could go out to the arcade. A good time in the arcade was something the twins did one day during the week. Today was Friday, the best time to head to the arcade if you wanted to play multiplayer games; other times...it was just another struggle to get to the ever-growing popular game which was always a zombie apocalypse shoot 'em up type of games. With the best graphics, sound effects, realistic zombies with a well done story told at the same time. It was so popular that many people had spent many hours playing the game as well as many yen spent on the game itself.

"Heading home?" Takinet asked Hei.

"Yeah, since me and Li both have time off, we're going to be heading to the arcade."

"Going to play that zombie game again? The kids love it."

"We've only been able to play that once and completed the story." Hei smiled. "Took us a good couple of hours but we got the high score and no one has been able to beat us." Takinet laughed waved Hei off. Hei chuckled and punched in the key code and returned back to his locker to take his belongings. Upon opening his locker, he reached for his phone and switched it on. Typing in the code he unlocked his phone. 3 missed calls and 1 text message flashed up on the screen. Hei went to see who had tried to call him during his hours of work, three missed calls from Carmine and one text from Li. Opening the text from Li he found himself smiling.

_Hei, I've got a little something for you when you come home~ _(^w^)

Hei quickly sent a reply back to his beloved brother.

_Just finished work_ (^o^) _I'll be home shortly, has Carmine tried calling you today?_

_Nope, she doesn't have my number. :p_

_ I'll call her on the way home and see what she's after. I'll let you know when I get home. Take care. Hei_

With that, Hei sorted himself out and left the building, he lifted his phone up to his ear and waited. His phone was calling Carmine. She tried to call him 3 times all failing so it must have been something important or she wouldn't have done it. Many would say that Carmine was his girlfriend but that wasn't the case. She was his best friend who both he and Li had met during their childhood while travelling around with their parents. She liked to check up on he and Li every once in a while to make sure that they were both find and happy. She was kind of an older sister to the two of them and had adopted a motherly nature towards the two of them. She would always fight for the death if Hei and Li had managed to get into a fight and neither of them could help each other. She had this sixth sense (as she called it) which alerted her when either one was in trouble.

"_Hello there Hei, sorry I tried to call you during work hours but it was important._" Carmine's voice came through the phone. Hei let out a small chuckle.

"That's fine, how are you?"

"_I've been doing well; work has been good now that I'm working in the shop I've always wanted to work in._"

"That's good to hear. Were you just checking up on me and Li?"

"_Of course, I don't have Li's number and I'm more worried about him than you._"

"I'm hurt Carmine," Hei teased her. Carmine let out a small laugh on the other end of the phone.

"_Come on, he's a university student. There is always the peer pressure of his friends_."

"Have faith in Li, he's doing well to keep his grades up high and doing so much after his classes as well as having a part time job. Li's doing great."

"_Is he still doing maths?_"

"Yes he is." Hei told her proudly.

"_I've just about finished work myself, would it be possible for e to come and pay you two a visit soon?_"

"I'll ask Li when I get home. I'll send you a text when you can come over."

"_Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye._"

"Bye," Hei said before he hung up the phone and continued his journey back home. The rest of the journey was quite peaceful.

Returning home, Hei brought out his keys and unlocked the front door. He could already feel Li dangerously close to the door making Hei smile. He loved it when Li was energetic over something, just seeing his smiling face told Hei that he was doing a good job looking after Li and for being a good brother to him. He hated it if Li was upset over something and refused to tell Hei. He was glad that those times were rare and that Li was naturally happy. Pushing open the door, Hei blinked before Li had grabbed hold of his arm and dragged Hei inside, pulling Hei off his feet as he was pulled inside by a hyper Li.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter~<p>

Li: Bye~


End file.
